underpants
by wonderfully lovestruck
Summary: for the challenge my version of how Freddie found out.love PS a very sexy shower scene. :0


After Kyoko and Yuki left, Carly took the first shower, leaving Sam and Freddie to their own devices - bickering and bantering. Carly emerged from the bathroom, steam following behind her, as she dried her hair and dug around in her suitcase for her comb.

"Did Spencer and Mrs. Bensen leave already?" she asked, finding the comb and running it through the wet tangles of her hair.

"Yep," Sam replied. Carly looked to Sam; she was already dressed and eating a FatCake.

"Sam," Carly said pointedly. "Take a shower."

"No, it's cool. I took one-"

"Sam. I don't care when you last showered. Go," Carly mothered Sam into the bathroom and snatched the pink treat from her hands. "I better hear you showering in there! Or else!"

"Or else what, Carly?" Sam poked her head from the bathroom, a daring smirk on her lips, tempted to see what 'or else' entailed.

"Oh just do it," she shoved Sam back into the lavatory and shut the door. She entered Freddie and Mrs. Benen's half of the suite to tell Freddie (who was fiddling around on his laptop, looking annoyed, a side-effect of too much Sam) she was going down to get some breakfast - or rather lunch - for the three of them.

Freddie went to Sam, Spencer, and Carly's half of the suite ten minutes later. He looked around slightly confused, but then figured Sam had gone with Carly downstairs. He headed to the bathroom and opened the door to be hit in the face with steam and a sight he never thought he'd see. Sam was standing there in a turquoise bra with pale yellow polka dots and white underpants that read 'I ♥ Las Vegas' on the butt that hugged her snugly. Her arms were halfway into the sleeves of her T-shirt when she shrieked as she turned around, realizing someone had intruded. Freddie blushed furiously as Sam turned from startled to enraged, dropping her tee onto the floor.

"Get out of here, Bensen!" she snarled, making a lunge for him despite the fact she was only in her underwear. He shut the door as quick as he could but it still didn't feel fast enough. He half-expected her to bust through the door. Freddie went to his bed and expected Sam to attack him. What he didn't expect was to still feel blood warm in his cheeks because his mind kept showing him half-naked Sam with her casino underwear and bra she probably got at that Build-A-Bra shop at the mall. He shut his eyes as if it would make the image of dark, blonde curls sticking to and cascading down her back, centering at the slender curve of her torso go away. He was ecstatic when he heard Carly enter the suite - this meant he was no longer alone with Sam and that he had something to distract him from his sudden. . . inappropriate thoughts about his violent friend.

"Sam? Freddie?" Carly asked. Freddie zoomed to the front of the suite to greet her.

"Is Sam still in the shower?" Carly asked surprised. Freddie flushed - oh if he had only known Sam had been in that bathroom. . .

"Yeah, guess so," he said in his best nonchalant voice. It seemed to work. Carly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam? Are you in there?" after a moment of silence, Carly entered the bathroom to find Sam brushing her teeth. There was a look on her face Carly couldn't place. Sam spit her wad of toothpaste into the sink and glided past Carly with a casual greeting, sending a glare at Freddie.

"Bathroom's all yours, Fredward," she clipped. He looked at her uneasily, stepping into the bathroom as Carly stepped out.

He wasn't so sure he should shower. Who knew what Sam had done to the shampoo? The body wash? The toothpaste? He suddenly felt like he was in a very unsafe place. Taking caution to smell and feel all the contents in the shower before using them as well as the toothpaste, he finally completed cleansing himself just in time. After he got dressed, Kyoko and Yuki showed up and the three of them followed the two out.

Freddie made sure Carly sat between him and Sam when they piled into the car. He was taking no chances. He didn't expect Sam to keep how he really knew what her underwear looked like a secret when they started arguing. He was a little surprised at her actions, but it didn't matter because it got him thinking about Sam in said underwear again - it made his whole body feel warm.

Freddie had a feeling it was going to be a long day. He didn't know the half of it.


End file.
